


A Debt To Be Paid

by winnieandpig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnieandpig/pseuds/winnieandpig
Summary: Set during 5x02, Regina is badly injured after being beaten by the fury in the woods. She now must fight for her life as the heroes search for Robin and for a way to save her. OutlawQueen Fanfiction EvilRegal Fanfiction
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 9





	1. Her Fighting Breath

Regina chased the fury through the forest to no avail. Though Snow, David, Arthur, and Leroy were at her side, this hell beast had wings that were far faster than their feet. The creature had Robin in its grasp and there would be no easy way to rescue him. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Regina appeared before the creature. A bit startled, the fury let Robin slip from its grip with an unearthly screech.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Regina cried out and let loose a fireball. It narrowly missed the fury. Letting out another howl, the creature hurled Regina against a nearby trunk. Pain surged from her ribs as gravity pulled her down. Looking back up at the fury, a rush of adrenaline allowed her to stand.

"So," the woman started, "You want to do this the hard way? Good, because I love the hard way." A fireball blazed in her palm. Instantaneously the creature was upon her, scuffing out the flame and once more tossing Regina against a tree. Wailing, it lifted Robin and flew away into the overgrown wood. Letting out a muffled cry, Regina knew she'd been bested. Her love was in the hands of an unknown foe. Sitting up, her head was suddenly aching nauseously, and her ears began to pound. The rest of the group, having finally caught up, surrounded her.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked. Regina didn't want to respond. The man she loved was in danger and not ever her magic had been able to save him. She was not okay.

"I'm alive if that's what you mean," she responded, hoping that her words had enough bite left in them to defend her honor. She could feel blood begin to flow from her nose and her head began to swim. The light, though hardly showing through the forest's canopy, began to make it hard to open her eyes and the commotion around her was not helping. She was going to be sick.

"Leroy," said David, "Get her to the hospital."

"No, no! I need to go after tha-," Regina protested through slurred words, "that thing… Robin." Snow would not take no for an answer. Regina's head cleared for a moment. They didn't believe in her. She hadn't been able to save him this time so how was she to save him at all? Trying to stand, pain flowed through her torso and legs. Fog overtook her head once more, disorienting her ability to use magic.

"Go!" she yelled, overwhelmed with emotion. The next moments were blurred beyond her recollection. Despite her efforts, darkness had tunneled her vision and her strength failed. Unsure of which direction she was falling, the world began to spin. Regina felt arms take her up and then a sense of weightlessness she had not felt in ages. It was as though she was flying with Tinkerbell again, the very night she had seen Robin and discovered he was her soulmate. Within what seemed like seconds Regina was surrounded by bright light and deafening noises. She tried to force herself to consciousness, but the darkness's clutch was too strong.

Though stuck in a dream, the world around her rushed by. Dr. Whale and a cluster of nurses examined her every injury. After placing her on the bed in the emergency room, Leroy stepped into the waiting room and found himself a cup of coffee. He had never imagined himself, of all people, to be the one in charge of the well-being of the once Evil Queen. Regina had laid motionless in David's vehicle the entire twenty-minute drive to the hospital, the most time the dwarf had ever spent alone in her vicinity. Leroy had never been able to imagine her as she was now, helpless. In all his memories, Regina had been unstoppable. Despite their best efforts in the Enchanted Forests, never had anyone been able to cause this much physical damage to the Queen.

"Nurse we need an x-ray and ultrasound, stat," Dr. Whale ordered. In all his time as apparently the only doctor capable of any medical practices in Storybrooke, he'd never imagined he'd treat the Mayor for injuries like this. She'd come in unconscious with blood cascading from her nose and bruises forming on the side of her face and down her neck. It took him no time to diagnose the sustainment of four broken ribs, a serious concussion, a bruised femur, two seriously sprained wrists, and surely numerous unknown internal injuries. Any injuries that prevented those with magic from healing themselves were injuries to warrant concern.

Stepping out for a moment, Whale allowed the nurses to change the woman into a hospital gown. When he returned, he was presented with an image that filled him with shock and disbelief. Regina lay on her side with the gown tied at the waist, but her back was exposed. Along the sides of her spine were scars like Whale had only heard of: scars from magical whippings. To the untrained eye they appeared as regular scars, however, to those whose eyes had gazed for years upon the mystic glow of magic, they were revealed to be more. The scars glowed ever so slightly, like embers in a fire that had long been extinguished. It was said whipping scars of this sort could inflict pain long after the scars had healed. They were memories that played over and over upon the bearer's skin. Whale shuttered. It was common knowledge the Queen's past had been a difficult one, but he'd only heard of punishment like this in legends.

"I came as soon as I could," a voice came from behind Whale. Knowing she'd healed Regina before, the doctor had called the Blue Fairly. She rushed into the examination room, ignoring the scars that Whale hadn't been able to take his eyes off of.

"She wasn't able to heal herself," the fairly started, "We need to check her heart. If whatever she was fighting was somehow able to do damage to it, her ability to use magic could be restricted." With a sweep of her wand, the fairy was able to heal the breaks and bruises of her bones. Another sweep reduced the bruises along her neck and torso to nearly nothing. With one final sweep, the Mayor began to stir.

"Mhm… Robin?"

"Regina, you're at the hospital. I need you to tell me where it hurts, okay?" Dr. Whale began examining her arms when Regina let out a muffled cry and curled into the fetal position. Blood, once again, flowed from her nose.

"Regina," Blue said with nothing but calmness in her voice, "What are you feeling?"

The woman wasn't able to respond. She tried with all her might to keep her cries in, but this was a pain she'd never experienced before. Her mind raced for something to compare it to, but her search led to nowhere. She'd suffered through her mother's abuse and the nights with Leopold. She'd gritted her teeth in battle and stifled her screams when she'd been tortured by Greg and Tamara. None of those times could compare to now.

The surge of pain subsided after a few agonizing minutes and the Mayor looked at the fairy through watery eyes. She didn't want to be with these people. They were strangers to her. She wanted the one person she had failed to save, Robin. Raising her hand, the queen was able to conjure a few sparks of magic. It wasn't enough to poof herself a cup of coffee nor escape these wretched people. All at once the pain was too much and the Queen let out a sickening cry. It was as if the fires of hell itself were coursing through her veins, burning everything in their path.

Regina suddenly felt as if she were no longer in her own body. She could see herself on the bed with Dr. Whale and Mother Superior on either side of her. They looked, frantically, at one another. The man tried comforting her, placing his hand on her arm; a rush of magic emerged from her body, forcing both the doctor and fairy to the ground. A last resort of defense as the darkness of dream once again overtook Regina. The bruises that the Blue Fairy had healed suddenly returned as well as the broken ribs and bruised bones. Somehow her body had rejected the magical healing.

Snow, David, and Arthur had followed the fury to the edge of the forest when Snow received a call.

"Look, princess, you'd better get here fast. I'm not sure what's happening, but it doesn't seem very good," Leroy said over the phone. With no way to get back to town, Snow and David waited for the dwarf to find his way to them with David's pickup. Time seemed to be traveling at a swift trot. Before she knew it, she and David were on their way to the hospital as Leroy stayed behind to help Arthur continue the chase.

Snow stared out the window as rain fell. She watched two drops flow down the glass until they finally met and became one. It reminded her of the day her horse had taken off with her on it and Regina had chased after her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" David asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Snow responded, her words catching in her throat, "I don't know what to think." She stopped. Tears began forming in her eyes, despite her efforts to subdue them. Now was not the time to be emotional.

"Snow, she's going to be alright."

Charming took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She turned to face him.

"But what if she's not?" Snow began, hot tears now escaping from her eyes, "Did you see the way she looked at me, before? She was scared. Not of losing that fight, or even dying, but of us losing faith in her and her ability." Snow turned back towards the window. Regina had looked so helpless, lying on the ground when they found her. The look of dejection in her eyes as she had stared at Snow still burned against Snow's face. Regina had grown to be one of her closest friends. She couldn't imagine losing her.

"Charming," Snow turned back towards her husband, vision now completely blurred with tears, "We already lost Emma, I can't lose her, too."

When the Charmings got to the hospital, they were met by Mother Superior holding an icepack to her neck. Snow stormed passed her, ignoring everything she said. She got to the room, all of the emotions she had felt on the ride over retreated behind a motherly sternness. She sat down next to her stepmother and placed her hand on the woman's.

"I'm here, Regina."


	2. The Glass Horse

Henry had been called out of class and to the front office. He hadn't been worried until he saw it was Archie waiting for him. The tall man leaned against his umbrella as he talked to the woman working in the office. Henry made eye contact with the therapist and, immediately, dread overtook him. His heart sat in his throat as he opened the door.

"Henry," Archie said through a forced smile, "Get your things." Henry didn't ask why, he just ran to his locker and retrieved his coat, scarf, and history book. Monsters and villains could be tamed, but if you didn't do your homework, no matter the circumstance, Mr. Anthony could not be. Once he had returned with his things in tow, Archie led him to his car and away they drove.

Minutes seemed to take hours as Archie drove through town. When they reached their destination, Henry began to feel ill. A trip to the hospital was never a good sign, even for the heroes.

"Henry, something happened this morning. Your mother, Regina that is, was battling a creature that took Robin and, well, it …"

Henry heard the man, but he stopped listening. He'd never expected to be here for Regina. He'd expected David, or Hook, or even Snow, but not his mom. Without letting the man finish, Henry darted out of the car and into the hospital. He was stopped by his grandfather.

"Hey, kid, not so fast!"

"Let go of me!" Henry yelled, "I need to get to my mom."

The boy ran through the hospital, looking in every room until he finally found the one that held his mother. His grandmother sat next to her, holding her hand. He'd never seen or even imagined his mother in the state that he found before him. Her body was bruised and, though she was connected to a medicine intended to keep her comfortable, her face showed apparent pain. Henry walked into the examination room, dropping his bag next to the door. His grandmother looked up and said something, but Henry didn't hear her. He stood next to his mother's bed for a moment and then crawled into it next to her, recalling a memory he had not thought of in years.

Once, as a very small child, Henry had broken his mother's favorite figurine. It was a horse made of glass that, when it caught the sunlight just right, projected the most amazing colors onto the wall in their living room. On the sunniest of days, Henry would try and catch these colors while his mother watched and beamed with joy. One evening Henry had been running through the house, pushing his favorite pickup truck toy.

"Henry," his mother had told him earnestly, "Stay out of the living room. I don't want you breaking anything."

It was as though his mother had the gift of foresight. Within minutes the boy had run into the living room, crashing into the table with the figurine on it. The horse went tumbling to the ground and shattered. Regina had come running into the room.

"Henry!" she yelped, grasping his arms, "Are you okay?" Her hands examined him and when she realized he had not been injured her eyes gazed down to the glass on the floor.

"Henry, I thought I told you to stay out of here," she scolded him. Before he could receive the rest of his scolding, Henry ran to his room crying and locked his door. He'd cried himself to sleep that evening but woken partway through the night. A nightmare had crept into his slumber. He'd dreamt the broken horse had come alive and stolen him from his mother.

Sobbing, he got out of bed and walked to Regina's room. Opening the door slowly as to try and prevent its creaky hinges from disrupting her sleep, he padded into the dark room. Despite his efforts, he could not stifle his sobs and his mother roused.

"Henry?" she groaned, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Without answering her question, he crawled into her bed and cried into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Henry," she whispered to him, "It's okay. Go back to sleep. I love you, my little prince."

They'd slept like that all night.

Now Henry lay in the bed next to his mother, holding her. He was scared to move her even the slightest, not knowing what damage had been caused or how much pain she was in. He kissed the top of her head, as she had done when he was little, and whispered over and over that he loved her.

It had been hours, but Henry didn't move. Snow had refused to leave her post. They sat there in silence, hoping luck would be on their side and that something good would happen.

Five hours had passed when Regina began, once again, to stir. Quickly Henry leaped out of bed and faced his mother. She opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Henry," she muttered, a soft smile appearing on her face. Henry's heart was overjoyed. That feeling was immediately ripped from him as his mother began to scream. Her eyes clenched shut in pain. A trickle of blood began to flow from her nose.

Hot tears blurred Henry's vision as the events around him escalated. Snow turned Regina onto her side as the woman began to vomit. In spite of his attempts to get to her, Henry was being pulled backward out of the room. His ears were full of screams he wished would stop. It was not until his grandfather stood in front of him that he realized they were his. Henry collapsed onto the floor. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. His grandfather pulled him to his feet and pat him on the back.

"Let's take a walk."

The rest was a blur. David and Henry walked through the hospital to the front of the building. Henry felt numb. His mom was going to die. Those were the facts. Somehow the boy and his grandfather were now sitting on a bench, hot chocolate in hand. David was speaking to him, but the words were meaningless to Henry. Taking out his phone, he looked for the only person he could think of. Emma.


	3. A Blaze of Light

Belle searched through every book she could find. A creature was on the loose and without the Mayor's magic to help defeat it, the town was in danger. If Rumple had been awake, he would have immediately known what to do, he may not have been willing to help, but it would have been easier. It took nearly three hours, but Belle finally found what she needed. Ripping the page out of the dusty book, she dialed David.

"The creature is a fury. Sent from the underworld to collect a debt, usually the debt of a life. Apparently, in Camelot, someone was playing God and now they need to pay the price."

"Can you find anything to help save Regina?" David asked. Arthur and Leroy were still out looking from Robin, but they hadn't had any luck. David longed more than anything to be out there looking for him alongside his friends, but his family needed him more.

"It says here that furies, when threatened, will inject their foes with a dark virus, if you will. This will slowly kill them, starting at their heart. The only cure is…" Bell stopped.

"What is it?"

"The only cure is the pay the debt the Fury has come to collect."

David paced back and forth in front of the hospital. Henry knew whatever he was talking about, it wasn't good. Pressing Emma's name in his phone, he prayed she'd answer. After six calls being sent to voicemail, Henry gave up. He'd left her messages telling her his mom needed help. He could do nothing now but sit and wait.

The sun began to sink in the sky and David took Henry to the apartment. Granny dropped off dinner, and the two ate in silence.

"Henry," David said, not knowing what to say or do. The boy stared at his meal, motionless.

"Do you know my mom's favorite color?" Henry asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you know my mom's favorite color?" Henry repeated, a panging grew in his voice. David didn't know what to think. Before him, this young man was suddenly morphing into a scared, innocent child.

"Henry, I…I'm not sure"

David had never thought about what color the former Evil Queen favored.

"I'm sure your grandmother knows. She's got a knack for that kind of thing. Let me call her"

Charming took out his phone, dialed his wife, and handed it to his grandson. Snow answered right away.

"Charming?" her voice sounded scared.

"No, Grandma, it's me," Henry meekly said.

"Henry? Is everything okay?" Snow wasn't sure how to interpret her grandson's tone.

"Yeah, I…uh…I was wondering if you knew my mom's favorite color?"

"Henry, Emma likes reds and pinks, you know th-," Snow didn't get the chance to finish.

"No, my other mom's."

Snow gasped. How could she be so insensitive? Of course, Henry was talking about Regina.

"Well, Henry, let me thing," Snow knew the Evil Queen had a fondness for all things dark and regal: black, burgundy, violet. But her mind took her somewhere else. There was a memory, lodged in the back of Snow's mind, that led her to believe something else.

"If I'm not mistaken, Regina's favorite color is light blue."

Regina woke in the middle of the night. At her side was Snow, asleep in her chair. Looking around her room, the Mayor could see she had caused quite the chaos. The light in the hallway outside flickered and she heard the click of heels against the floor. Miss Swan appeared in the doorway. Regina's eyes darted to Snow, but the woman did not wake in her daughter's presence.

"Regina," the Dark One said, "Glad to see you've stopped your yelling."

"What do you want?" Regina asked, her voice hoarse and barely audible.

"Henry called. He said he thought you were going to die and that I should come and help you. So here I am," Emma said with a flourish of her hand, obviously mocking the old Dark One.

"How are you supposed to help me?" Regina spat back.

"That creature you fought was a fury. You've got a debt to pay."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Regina's strength was fading fast. She wanted answers now.

"I can help with that," responded the Dark One. With a wave of her hand, the two women disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Left alone in the hospital room, a sleeping Snow awoke to the sound of the heart monitor flatlining. Regina was no longer in the bed.

"Dr. Whale!" she shouted. Within seconds the man was running into the room prepared to resuscitate Madame Mayor.

"Uh… where's Regina?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I…I don't know."

Regina appeared in the middle of the town's park next to Henry's favorite lake. Barely able to walk, she stood idle for seconds. It was not often that she traveled without knowing where she was going. Across the water, she spotted the creature. It's ear-piercing scream filled her head. Flying over the lake, it came towards her with Robin in tow. Regina tried with all her might to conjure a fireball. With every try, though, her strength diminished.

The fury stopped yards in front of the woman and dropped her lover. Positioning itself between her and the man, the creature hovered for a moment. Knowing well that this might be her last moments, she conjured all her might and threw a flame into the sky.

Racing through the town, David and Snow searched everywhere for Regina. Leroy had gone down to the docs in Emma's patrol car but didn't find anything. After having searched Regina's house, office, and vault, Snow was ready to give up. Driving towards the town line, Snow suddenly saw a blaze of light in the rearview mirror.

"What was that?"

David didn't answer. In one swift motion, he turned the vehicle around and took off towards the source of the flash. Snow picked up her phone and dialed Leroy.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, sister," the grump responded, "I didn't realize Storybrooke celebrated the Fourth of July."

Knowing that he would already be headed there, Snow hung up and prayed it was Regina who sent up a signal.

"Did you check up on Henry?" the woman asked. David didn't respond.

"Charming?"

Still no answer. The boy's grandfather had left the boy sleeping in their apartment.

"I didn't see a reason to wake him up. We don't know what's going to happen," David said.

"Charming! That boy fell asleep knowing that in the morning you'd be there bright and early to tell him his mother was alright," Snow's voice filled with rage, "And you're going to be the one to wake him up and tell him his mother has gone missing, or worse…" Snow paused, looking out into the night. She remembered that feeling of helplessness one feels as their parent dies in front of them. She thought back to the night her mother died. Her memories then transported her back to the morning she'd discovered her father had been murdered.

"You're going to be the one to tell him his mother is dead."


	4. By the Siphoning of My Life

Fog began to disperse over the lake as the moon shone on the two figures in the park. The fury hung over Regina, waiting.

"Let's get this over with," Regina said, trying to fill her voice with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "I've got a party to go to." Wit was the only weapon she had left. Pain surged through her body seemingly without an origin. Each movement becoming more painful than the last.

In the distance, a boat appeared on the lake. A hooded figure stood in the vessel as if it were waiting for something. The fury screeched. Hovering close to Robin, it began to do something unimaginable. It was draining the life from his body.

"No!" the Mayor screamed, "If it's a life you want, take mine!"

No sooner had Regina said this that the creature did exactly that. The purple light streaming out of Robin had ceased and was now being sourced from her. As the fury siphoned the life from her bones, what little strength remained in Regina's body faded. If it had not been for the magic keeping her upright, her body surely would have made contact with the earth many moments ago. It wasn't as she had expected it to be, this debt paying business. She'd expected it to be faster, more painful. Instead, it felt like her body was slowly coming undone. Not in an agonizing torturous way. She'd imagined this is what it felt like to be a sweater coming unknit. Time seemed to stand still. It was just her there, the single being at the end.

"Regina!" a voice came from behind her.

Running towards the scene, Snow and David were followed by Arthur and Leroy.

"Oh, sister," Leroy muttered under his breath, "Here we go again."

The events playing out before them were beyond anything David had imagined they would be. He'd expected the once Evil Queen to be here, but not like this. In his mind, the prince had imagined fireballs blazing and magic, not a woman dying before his eyes. Drawing his sword, Arthur ran towards the creature. Following suit, the rest of the group ran down the slope to the scene. The boat on the lake drew nearer to the shore.

"Who the hell is this punk?" Leroy huffed.

"I'm not sure I care to find out," Arthur answered, his sword reflecting the light dispensing from Regina.

Snow ran faster than the rest towards the mayor. Seeing Robin on the ground, her heart began to sink. She didn't know what to do, but she knew Regina couldn't pay this debt on her own.

"I'm here too," Snow declared, "I won't let you do this alone."

Taking the woman's hand, a light began to emerge from Snow White, a creek running into a larger river of light. David and the rest followed her lead. They did not know who had earned this debt while they were in Camelot, but whoever it was must have had a good reason.

Moments after the last hand had been grasped, the fury screeched and disappeared. The light faded and all those present collapsed to the ground. The fog on the lake dissipated and the figure in the vessel retreated from whence it came. Charming began to laugh.

"And to think people are worried about bacon taking seven years off their life."

The rest of the group chuckled, but one voice was missing. Lying next to Snow, and unconscious Regina faced the lake. Snow turned, smiling, towards her only to be met with the solemn sight. The man all of this effort had been put forth to save began to stir.

"Regina," Robin muttered.

"David, we need to get them help," Snow urged.

"Regina?" Robin muttered again, now looking up at the woman he loved. Seeing she did not respond; he began to crawl towards her. His body was sore from being dropped but he barely noticed.

"'Gina, love, come on," he said, stroking her face. It was bruised, as were her arms. He kissed her forehead and lay his face on the ground facing hers. He couldn't help but smile at the hospital gown Regina was wearing. She'd never have gone out in something like this unless there was no better option. Rain started to drizzle from the sky, dampening the woman's hair and leaving droplets on her bruised face.

"Robin, we need to get you both to the hospital. Can you walk?"

David's question got no response from the man.

"Robin," David said with more urgency in his voice, "We need to go."

The man did not move. A single tear ran from his eye and over the bridge of his nose. Swiftly walking towards the bodies on the ground, David forced Robin upward.

"Can you walk?" he asked once more.

"Yes," Robin responded, stunned.

"David," Snow said softer than she had expected to, "Her nose, she's bleeding again."

In one swift movement, David swooped the broken woman up into his arms and rushed to his pickup. Laying her in the front seat as Leroy had done earlier that day, he started the vehicle and put it in gear. Leroy, Snow, and Robin followed pursuit in Emma's patrol car. Arthur took off on his noble steed back to his camp.

"Regina?" David said as he sped back into town, "Regina can you hear me? Well if you can I want you to listen, got it? You have a son, the bravest, smartest, kindest young man waiting for you. You cannot die. Do you hear me? I won't allow it, and you know why? Because that boy, the boy who grew up right in front of our eyes without us knowing, that boy doesn't know your favorite color. You've got to stay alive because if you die, he'll regret every day that he never thought to ask."


	5. A Saving Grace

Leroy drove as fast as the patrol car would go, but it wasn't enough to keep up with the prince. In the passenger seat, the princess sat solemnly. Robin, despite his best efforts, had lost consciousness and was now spread across the back seat.

"What do we do if she doesn't make it?" the woman whispered to the air.

"Well, sister, we do what we always do. We move forward," the dwarf responded. The woman didn't reply, but in the streetlight glow, Leroy thought he saw a single tear fall from her face.

David screeched to a stop in front of the hospital. Rushing to the passenger door, he lifted Regina into his arms and ran for the door.

"Where's Whale?" he yelled, announcing his arrival, "We need Whale now!"

The doctor sprinted down the hall towards the man. Without saying a word, he directed David to the room Regina had been in. The bed had been reclined flat and all of the machines moved towards the wall. Placing the woman on the bed, David back into the wall.

"Nurse, we need fluids, blankets, a morphine drip, and a hot cup of coffee for this man," Whale's voice echoed through the hall. David rested his head against the coolness of the structure behind him. He begged the woman, over and over in his head, not to die. A hand was suddenly grasping his forearm. His wife had entered the room.

"They took Robin for an x-ray, but they say he should be fine."

Beeping began to fill the air. Nurses swarmed Regina as Dr. Whale called for medicines and instructed the Charmings to leave.

"No," Snow protested, "I'm not leaving."

David tried to grab her hand, but his wife pulled away.

"David, she needs me."

The prince knew better than to argue and left the room. Snow took his place against the wall and tried to stay out of the way. She didn't understand why this was happening. Belle had said the only cure was for the debt to be paid, and it had been. Regina shouldn't be like this.

"I'm here," Mother Superior's voice rang out above the beeping.

"Thank God," Whale muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "She's started seizing and we can't get her nose to stop bleeding."

With a small flourish of her hand, the fairy produced her wand and went to work. As she neared the Queen's heart, her face became strained as though she were performing a difficult task. Slowly she began moving her hovering wand towards Regina's head. Regina's body began to convulse. A black vapor escaped from the Mayor's mouth and nose and dissipating. The beeping slowed as Blue returned her want to her cloak.

"She'll need rest. Her body has had enough magic. I'll come by tomorrow and heal as much as I can. I'm sure you can keep her comfortable until then," Mother Superior said to Whale. Lying flat on the bed, Regina began to stir. Snow rushed to her side. Regina's eyes shot open, bloodshot and anxious. She tried but her voice, too hoarse for words, gave out.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe," Snow comforted the woman, "Robin is safe. You saved him."

A smile of relief shone across Regina's face as a handful of tears escaped her eyes.

"Regina," a voice came from the doorway. In the opening stood a weary-looking Robin. Unable to conceal her emotions any longer, the woman began to sob.

"It's okay, love, I'm okay," Robin said, kneeling next to the hospital bed. Tears welled in the man's eyes as he kissed his love's hand. Leaning towards her, he wiped a tear from her cheek. Regina looked as though she had just walked through hell itself, but she'd never looked more beautiful to Robin.

The nurses had left a bowl of water and a cloth next to the bed. Dampening the cloth, Robin wiped the blood and mud from the face of the woman he loved most. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Snow stepped out of the room and found David with his head in his hands in a waiting room chair.

"Charming?"

He looked up at her with glassy eyes. He'd been crying. Snow sat in the chair across from him, taking his hands.

"Snow," David whispered, "I was so scared."

"I know," Snow said, squeezing her husband's hands.

"I thought she was going to die right there in the passenger seat."

The words stuck in his throat. The thought of having to tell Henry his mother had died was too much. Snow wiped the tears from his cheeks and hugged him.

David woke to his phone ringing. He and Snow had fallen asleep in the waiting room chairs. It was Henry.

"Hello?" David answered.

"Grandpa?" Henry's voice was anxious.

"Henry, what time is it?" David looked at his phone. 5:45.

"Is my mom…," Henry stopped. He didn't want to say the words.

"She's fine, Henry. She needs to rest but she's fine."

"And Robin?"

In all this worry about Regina, David had nearly forgotten that all of this had started in an attempt to save Robin.

"He's fine, too. Your grandmother and I will stop by Granny's and pick up some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"When can I see my mom?"

"Visiting hours start at 8. Can you wait a little longer?"

David nudged Snow awake. The two decided that David should go warm up the pickup while Snow checked on Regina. When she walked into the Mayor's room, she smiled at the sight of Robin asleep in the recliner next to her.

Henry scarfed down his eggs and toast as fast as he could. He knew visiting hours didn't start for another hour, but he had things to do before he went to see his mom. Grabbing his jacket, he headed towards the door.

"Woah kid, where are you going?" his grandfather laughed, putting down his toast.

"I have to go get something before we head to the hospital, I'll be back in a bit," Henry replied, closing the door before his grandparents could get another word in. Running down the steps, Henry headed out into the cold morning air.

The bell on Mr. Gold's shop door rang as the boy entered the building. Belle stood at the front reading a weathered red book.

"Henry," she said, "I have everything you asked for. I tried to get the mothball smell out of the shirt but thirty years in a closet does cause a lot of damage."

Belle handed him a grayish-blue button-up shirt, a color he hoped was his mother's favorite. She had also prepared a photo album that contained all of the loose pictures he found in a box in their living room.

"Thank you!" Henry said, hugging the woman, "We will probably get together at Granny's for lunch if you want to come."

Belle smiled. She'd been lonely since Rumple had entered his eternal state of sleep. She babysat for Neal quite often, but you can't hold the same conversation with an infant as you can your husband. As Henry started to walk towards the door, she stopped him.

"Henry, would you be interested in helping out around the shop again? Like you used to? You wouldn't have to start until your mother was better, but…"

Henry smiled and toothy smile.

"That'd be great."


	6. Anything For Family

The vehicle had barely come to a stop when Henry jumped out of it. He rushed into the hospital, passed the reception desk, and through the halls. The day before had been a blur and he didn't quite remember which room was his mom's. The boy wasn't even sure he was going the right direction until he saw Robin exit a room.

"Robin!" Henry called from down the hall. The man turned his head and smiled.

"Is she awake yet?" the anticipation in Henry's voice was extremely palpable.

"She is but give her a moment. The nurses have just come in to clean her up. I'm not sure how much your grandparents told you," Robin's tone shifted. David and Snow caught up to Henry just as Robin began his explanation.

"Last night, well this morning I guess, the last of that creature's magic left Regina's body. She had quite the time, but she's doing much better."

As Henry walked towards the door to the room, Robin took David and Snow aside.

"It must have been around five or six when it happened. I woke up and she was screaming in pain, bleeding, all sorts of chaos. The nurses say it was worse when she was first brought in," Robin turned to Snow and hugged her, "Thank you for being with her when I could not be."

Robin then turned to David.

"And thank you for saving her when I was not strong enough."

Standing in the doorway, Henry waited until the nurses were done. Regina's hair had been washed and they were helping her back into bed. With her back to him, Henry caught a glimpse of the site Whale had beheld the day before, the scars on his mother's back. The boy contemplated them for a brief moment before entering. Regina's face lit up when she saw him.

"Henry," she said with a hoarse voice. Her arms embraced him, and she kissed him on the cheek. Breathing in his scent, she noticed something different.

"Why do you smell like an old closet?" she asked, her face still beaming.

"Oh, it's this shirt," Henry laughed, backing away enough for his mother to see the outfit he'd coordinated just for her, "Grandma said she thought this might be your favorite color. I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, Henry, it is my favorite color," Regina smiled again. Somehow, Snow had known.

"I also brought you this," Henry said as he handed his mother the photo album Belle had made. Inside were baby pictures, every first day of school picture, pictures from Christmas, Easter, the Fourth of July, and lots of pictures of the two at Granny's. Regina's eyes filled with tears as she flipped through the pages.

"Did you do all this?"

"Belle did, actually. I just brought her the pictures. It was supposed to be a Mother's Day gift, but I figured no harm could be done giving it to you a bit early."

Regina set the book down and embraced her son once again. She made a mental note to thank Belle in person. As she held him, Henry began to cry.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"I just," Henry's words struggled through sobs, "I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared."

Regina wiped his tears from his cheeks, smoothed out his hair, and held his face in her hands.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," she said as she leaned her forehead against his.

That afternoon the Blue Fairy returned and completed the Mayor's healing. She was able to walk out of the hospital, arm in arm with her son and the man she loved, just in time for afternoon coffee at Granny's.

At the small diner, a grand party was thrown, complete with lasagna, grilled cheese, and enough hot chocolate to source an ocean. As the Mayor sat in a booth, still rather sore from the events, her thoughts were waylaid by Snow White.

"Snow, I don't know how to thank you," she started.

"Don't. We're family Regina. You'd do the same for me. I do have one question though," Snow sipped her coffee, "How did you get out last night? I saw you at the lake, there's no way you were able to just walk out."

"It was Emma, actually," Regina said and watched shock transform Snow's face, "She told me the small bit of information I needed and then poofed me to the exact place I needed to be."

It took moments for Snow to wrap her head around this. Emma, the Dark One Emma, had come to the aid of Regina. There was only one logical reason. Henry.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before curiosity got the best of Snow.

"Regina, can I ask you another question?"

"It'll cost you a quarter," Regina said, smiling. Snow didn't return the grim.

"The scars on your back, they're from magic, aren't they?"

Regina's was the face to morph this time. Her smile turned serious and she leaned back into her seat.

"My mother was a very cruel woman," she said almost too softly for Snow to hear.

"Your mother did that to you?" Snow was shocked. How could any mother hurt her child like that?

"No, it wasn't my mother," the Mayor said. Her eyes were now focused on her hand which lay in her lap.

"When I was a child, maybe twelve or thirteen, I tried to run away. I'd packed up my horse and tried to escape after dinner one night. My mother caught me and instead of punishing me, she sent me away. I thought I'd been sent away because my mother didn't want me anymore."

Snow had never heard much about Regina's life before she met Daniel.

"I went to live with a young woman. I figured I'd have been used as a servant, but she treated me like a beloved sister. It was better than life with Mother, until…," Regina stopped. Snow wanted to press her for answers, but she didn't. What had they done to her that made life with Cora seem better?

"I was walking to my room when a sudden draft went through the house. The door to my bedroom slammed closed. Door slamming wasn't allowed in the house, and I was punished. Five lashes. Five magical lashes."

Regina looked up at her friend. She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know how familiar you are with magical torture, but whipping is no walk in the park. The magic digs itself into your skin, existing there for years, like a memory replaying on your nerves. It took three years to get used to the recurring pain and eleven years for it to disappear. Now," the Queen said, pushing her hair behind her ears, "That's the last time I'd like to ever talk about that."

Snow smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Regina returned the smile and reached for Snow's hand.

"Thank you for knowing my favorite color."

Snow squeezed the woman's hand.

"Anything for family."


End file.
